


Coming home

by Andithiel



Series: Drarry discord drabble challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Harry gets home after an auror mission and can't wait to see Draco.





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord's November Drabble Challenge. The prompt was 'dirty' and the word count 179.
> 
> Thank you so much to [deadpanpool](http://deadpanpool.tumblr.com/) for the beta, all remaining mistakes are mine.

Harry was an idiot. There was no other explanation for why he was standing on a doorstep in the middle of the night, waiting for his former arch nemesis turned reluctant acquaintance turned amicable coworker turned friend with benefits to open.

“Harry?” a sleep mussed Draco said as he opened the door. “What are you doing here? Didn’t you get home from your undercover mission this very day?”

Harry shuffled his feet.

”Yeah. Yeah I did.”

”So shouldn’t you be at home getting cleaned up? Merlin knows you need it, those clothes look like they could stand on their own.”

Harry took a deep breath, forcing himself to look straight into Draco’s eyes.

”I missed you.”

“What?” Draco breathed.

“I missed you. I think I might be in love with you.”

Harry braced himself, waiting for Draco to laugh. But instead his face softened in a shy smile.

”Come on, let’s get you in the shower.”

”So you can get me dirty again after?” Harry asked hopefully.

Draco’s smile turned wicked.

”Who says I want to wait ’til after?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
